bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn
BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn was the fourth movie in the BIONICLE storyline, and was the first one to be made by Tinseltown Toons. Its release date in the USA was 15th September 2009, and October 5th 2009 in the UK. Story 250px|right|thumb|A trailer for the movie Mata Nui, having been banished from his body by Makuta Teridax, flies through the universe, trapped in the Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Life. Soon, he crash lands on the shattered planet of Bara Magna, a part of the former Spherus Magna, which exploded thousands of years before due to the Core War for Energized Protodermis. Mata Nui encounters the Scarabax Beetle Click. Click climbs on his shoulder, then touches the Mask of Life and transforms to a Scarabax Shield. Later, Mata Nui defeats a Vorox, then encounters the Agori Metus of the Ice Tribe. He asks for a means of transport. Mata Nui had travelled with the Agori Metus to Vulcanus, where the battle between Ackar and Strakk has started. Mata Nui asked why they used their best warriors for Sport. Metus corrected that this was their way of settling disputes. Metus then introduced Mata Nui to Raanu, the leader of Vulcanus. At the start of the battle, Ackar dodges Strakk's attacks. He then starts to swing his blade at Strakk and wind him. After smashing Strakk's shield away Strakk started to up his game by swinging his axe wildly at Ackar. Ackar bought his shield up, throwing Strakk into a rock. After Strakk admitted defeat, Ackar claims his shield. Mata Nui then stated that Ackar fought like a Toa. Strakk grabbed his axe an threw it at Ackar, sending the Glatoran flying into a boulder. Strakk then got up, readied his axe, and ran towards Ackar's limp body. Mata Nui then jumped down into the arena. His Kanohi Ignika activated in midair and turned Click into the Scarabax Shield, amazing the crowd. When Strakk started the killing strike, Mata Nui rammed into him, sending him flying. Strakk then sliced at Mata Nui, sending him off his feet. Mata Nui blocked a series of attacks until he fell over. He got up a short while later. Metus said he thought Mata Nui would "have" made a good Glatorian. Strakk landed a powerful blow on Mata Nui, sending him flying. When Strakk was about to bring his axe down on Mata Nui, Ackar shouted that it was his fight. Strakk claimed Mata Nui "asked for it." Strakk returned to execute Mata Nui but his Ignika turned the Vorox tail into a sword. Mata Nui seized the the moment, giving Strakk a sweeping kick and then claimed Strakk's axe. He commanded Strakk to concede for all to hear, to which the Ice Glatorian pretended to do. Strakk then ran for his axe but was stopped by Ackar. Strakk walked away. Ackar offered Mata Nui Strakk's Shield, but he declined. Ackar discarded the shield, remarking he had tons of them. Ackar was annoyed that the Agori had already forgotten how many times he's helped them. He then told Mata Nui that he was in his (Mata Nui's) debt. Later, Ackar showed Mata Nui his shield collection, and Mata Nui was astounded. Ackar then stated: "And look what good they do me!" He said he should have retired long ago. Mata Nui asked why. He remarked that a Glatorian past his prime was no good to anyone. Mata Nui told Ackar that at least he has not yet given up; and that Ackar was a true Toa. Ackar asked Mata Nui what a Toa was but the duo was interrupted by Metus. Metus wanted Mata Nui to fight for Vulcanus and if he did not the other Villages might have a better price. Mata Nui declined. Metus could not believe that Mata Nui was passing up the job as a Prime Glatorian. Ackar snidely replied that it worked great for him... not. Again Metus offered, and again Mata Nui declined. Mata Nui pretended to get angry at Metus to make him run away and Ackar and Mata Nui laughed. Ackar asked Mata Nui what he planned to do. Mata Nui explained he intended to return to his homeland. Ackar asked where it was, to which Mata Nui replied that he was from another world, and was his duty as its protector to save his people. Ackar looked surprised. Kiina, a Glatorian from the Water Tribe ran out into the middle of the room. She explained that shehad been listening to their whole conversation. She believed in other worlds and said that Mata Nui proved it. Mata Nui armed himself but Ackar stopped him. Kiina then properly introduced herself. Ackar then greeted Kiina, remarking that he didn't alway agree with her methods, but she was a good friend. She noticed Click and looked disgusted. She asked if the Scarabax Beetle was called Click. Mata Nui had not named him; but said it was a good name. Kiina inspected Mata Nui. She said she would help if Mata Nui would take her off Bara Magna. Kiina said she found a Cavern under her City and said Mata Nui could help. Mata Nui, Ackar and Kiina set off for Tajun. They are atacked by Bone Hunters and a Skopio en route, but manage to escape. They decided afterwards that there is a traitor. When they get to Tajun, they find it is destroyed and Gresh is injured. Tuma, the Skrall leader, then apears with several Bone Huntersin tow, revealing that the Skrall and Bone Hunters have formed an alliance. The group with Gresh head to the cavern where they find Berix 'collecting.' Mata Nui orders Berix to fix Gresh. Later the Ignika activates a door in the cavern with the Virtues' symbol on it. They enter the new area and find it was the Great Beings' lab where the Great Spirit's body was made. (The walls are covered in Matoran writing, which can be read if one understands the language and pauses the movie.) The group then head towards Tesara. On the way Mata Nui uses the Mask of Life to upgrade Ackar's, Kiina's and Gresh's weapons, which gain the ability to fire elemental blasts. In Tesara a Glatorian battle between Vastus and Tarix is about to start. Ackar stops the fight with his new Flame Sword, which shocks everyone and silences them all at the same time. The Agori decide to join the villages to unite them against the Skrall/Bone Hunter alliance. All the while, Berix has snuck off to follow Metus the Glatorian recruiter. Kiina follows Berix thinking he is the traitor, but both are captuered by Skrall and Bone Hunters, then they are taken to the Skrall camp. Back in Tesara Metus goes to the Glatorian and tells the about Kiina and Berix. Mata Nui offers to go to save them, but Gresh wants to go with him. However, Ackar dismisses his idea telling Gresh that Mata Nui is never alone. Two villages are joined overseen by Mata Nui and Ackar. When the villages are joined the ground starts to crack; Mata Nui thinks knows whats going on, but tells Ackar he will explain later. Mata Nui then goes to the Skrall camp and challenges Tuma. Mata Nui is on the brink of defeat when he finds Tuma's weakness. After Tuma is defeated, Mata Nui claims his sheild in victory. But then, Metus walks out of the shadows and commanded Mata Nui to drop his weapons. After Mata Nui complies, Metus reveals that the was behind the allince. the Skrall arrive on the scene an begin an attack, but the Glatorian arrie to help Mata Nui. During the scuffle, Mata Nui sees Metus trying to escape; he then chases him down and uses the Ignika to transform him into a serpentine creature "so the world can see you for who you truly are." Metus starts babbling on that "you will never defeat my united army." Mata Nui then returns to assist to the Glatorian and directs them to let out a unity blast; this blows the Skrall away. Later Mata Nui and Ackar are overseeing the union of the villages. When the villages are united the ground completely shatters revealing another Great Spirit body. Berix shows that the symbol on the Skrall shield is a map (deduced by Mata Nui), and they prepare to search. An extended ending features Gresh and Kiina honing their powers in the canyon, led by Mata Nui and Ackar. During a conversation, Click wanders off, encountering Metus. Metus chases Click around the upper levels of the Canyon in a comedic cat-and-mouse chase sequence. Metus traps Click in the middle of a dead end, but is then ambushed by more Scarabax Beetles. The scene ends with Metus being thrown off the cliff and Click returning to Mata Nui, winking at the audience. Cast & Crew Voice cast * Michael Dorn as Mata Nui. * James Jonah Cummings as Ackar. * Marla Sokoloff as Kiina. * David Leisure as Metus. * James Arnold Taylor as Berix and Vastus. * Mark Famiglietti as Gresh. * Armin Shimerman as Raanu. * Fred Tatasciore as Tuma. * Jeff Glen Bennett as Strakk and Tarix. * Dee Bradley Baker as Bone Hunters, Skrall and Vorox. * Mark Baldo as numerous Agori. Crew * Mark Baldo...Director * Kristy Scanlan...Producer * Joshua Wexler...Producer * Sean Catherine Derek...Writer * John D'Andrea...Music * Aeolyn Kelley...Editing * Heidi Klein...Casting * Cristobal Aguirre...Art Director * Leslie Barker...Production Manager Trivia *10 short clips from the movie are also available on Bionicle.com, 7 are clips from the movie, 2 are short behind-the-scenes videos, and one is the "Bye Bye Babylon" Bionicle music video. *In Iceland, the film had a theatrical release. *After revealing himself to be a traitor, Metus tells Mata Nui to drop his shield and weapon, while he was holding two shields as Tuma had made him to drop his sword. *All the Matoran seen in the movie look just like the Av-Matoran Tanma and Photok, but with different colors. *Near the end, during the battle at Roxtus, millions of Scarabax joined together and formed a giant in the form of Malum. *All the Agori in the movie look exactly like the 2009 sets. Category:Movies Category:2009 Category:Story serials and Podcasts